Currently, converged infrastructure (CI) network, storage, and computer systems are designed to transport as a fully deployed unit. Some equipment modules (e.g. servers) are not designed to support their own weight statically, which may be amplified when subjected to dynamic loading during transport. This may result in the equipment modules sagging at both ends due to lack of structural support in the equipment module itself. Equipment modules devoid of structural support may create a gap between the equipment module, itself, and other CI system equipment under both static and dynamic loading conditions. These gaps are problematic aesthetically and for operational and performance reasons. For example, the gaps may provide an air path funneling hot air to a front of the CI system, which changes a temperature of inlet air entering the equipment modules installed in the rack. This may cause the equipment modules to overheat, thereby creating an increase in operating temperatures causing the fans in the equipment modules to speed up to cool the units down. This change in temperature may require environmental controls to compensate for the additional heat load created by recirculation of hot air through these gaps. Depending on how severely the equipment modules are sagging, the performance of the equipment modules may decrease and operation cost may increase.